ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes (Season 1)
Current : *Season 3 Classes There are 6 classes available to choose from once a player hits level 10. These classes will have multiple tiers that will be posted on the wiki soon. In order to unlock Tier 2, you must beat Devin's normal form. For Tier 3, you must beat Devin's shadow form. In order to fight shadow forms, you must have someone who has beaten Devin in your party. Parties who have succeeded in defeating Devin: Session 2: Jack B., Cameron G., Pamela W., and William M. Session 3: Eric W., Ethan T., Holden A., and David G. Session 4: Maggie R.(Lvl. 17 Mage), Michael N.(Lvl. 19 Druid), Cooper(Lvl. 20 Ranger), Aaron(Lvl. 15 Mage) Mage Mages are players focused on damage without the thought of sustainability. Mages should dump all of their stats into attack and let the party work on protecting them. Tier 1 - Pupil Chaos Blast - Any time the pupil hits with an odd number on the attack roll, s/he may choose to lose 2 hp to deal an extra 1d6 damage. Tier 2 - Conjurer Pretty Explosion - The mage deals 2D6 damage to all (other?) players on the field. Anyone on the mage's team may say (in unison) "Oooo, pretty explosion" to only take half damage, rounded up. Ranger Rangers are players who utilize their speed to dish out extra damage. They can be deadly opponents. Rangers should split their stats between speed and attack, as many of their abilities focus on speed. Tier 1 - Marksman Bulls-eye Shot - Whenever a ranger rolls a 1 to attack, s/he may add their speed to their attack roll as well. This attack deals an extra 2 damage if it hits. Tier 2 - Strider True Shot - Make an attack and add half of your speed modifier (rounded up) to it. If it hits, the opponent takes D6 + half of your speed in damage. Swordsman Swordsmen are masters at survival. They are able to deal damage while defending themselves from harm. Swordsmen should place their stats into attack and defense. Tier 1 - Samurai Vampiric Edge - Whenever a swordsman rolls a 2 or a 4 on damage, they heal 1d6 hp. Tier 2 - Sensei Switch Stance A swordsman may switch attack and defense for one turn. Lasts until the next turn. Knight Knights are protectors who focus on being the target of your enemies attacks. They can mean the difference between success and failure in a group. Knights should focus on defense and put a few points into speed. Tier 1 - Defender Defend - Defend - (Must be declared BEFORE the ally rolls defense) Once per turn, whenever an ally is attacked, the knight can activate this effect. The knight rolls a defense check against the attack. Success: ally takes 1/2 damage if hit (rounded up); the other 1/2 is reflected at the opponent (rounded up). Fail: the knight's ally takes full damage, and the knight takes half damage (rounded up). Tier 2 - Paladin Counter-Attack - The knight may add their speed modifier to a defense roll. If they succeed, deal 1D6 damage to the attacking opponent. Bard Bards are players of musical instruments and masters of the song. They excel in helping their allies and can turn the tide of battle. They should focus on an even spread of stats. Tier 1 - Lyrist Song of Moral - Once per turn a Bard can roll a D6. If it is less than his speed and odd then he can add whatever he rolled to an ally's defense. If it is less than his speed and even then he can add whatever he rolled to an ally's attack. This bonus lasts until speed is re-rolled for a new round. Tier 2 - Rock Star Power Solo - The bard may recharge full use of 1 item on the field. If he or she gets up and air guitar solo to satisfaction of the surrounding players, s/he may recharge full use of 2 items on the field. Druid Druids are magical beings of nature. Druids have abilities that heal and protect their allies. Druids should focus on defense and speed. Tier 1 - Child of Nature Mend Wound - Whenever a druid rolls a 2 or a 4 on an attack roll they can choose to heal an ally 1d6 hp. Tier 2 - Warden of Nature Entangling - Lower all opponent's speeds by the druid's speed until the opponent rolls a 4, 5, or 6.